An automobile includes numerous systems. For instance, an automobile is typically equipped with an audio system. An audio system can include various features or components. For instance, an audio system may include one or more satellite radio systems and/or premium audio components. In many instances, specific satellite radio systems and/or premium audio components used may have an associated identifier (e.g. a logo or a trademark). The identifier can be printed, painted or stamped on an exterior surface of a portion of the audio system. The identifier can visually apprise a user that the audio system includes a particular system or component.